Through The Crystals
by iluv
Summary: Something like a journal Jareth would write pg-13 in later entries
1. Entry 1

AN: I hope you like this. I do not own Labyrinth or any of the characters.   
  
Entry 1   
  
I have been watching Sarah in my crystals for about a month now. After she broke my heart, I told myself I would forget her. But somehow, I haven't.  
  
I feel that she loved me. And I still feel those same feelings. Some days, I just want rum my fingers through her hair and kiss her. Some days I feel more. But I shake off those feelings.   
  
Some days I don't look myself. Even the dumb goblins say so. I have lost all the urge to kick the goblins. I can't even go to collect the babies that the girls wish away.   
  
I can't even fulfill my kingly duties, I can't rule the kingdom. The Labyrinth is growing out of control. I would love to be myself again, but I also love her. After all the she has done to me and after all this time, I still love her.  
  
She thought I was evil. I was not the villain. No matter how much she thought I was, I wasn't the evil person she thought me as. It was my kingly duty to take the baby. She wished him away.  
  
I knew better than to fall in love with a mortal girl. She was so very smart. She was also too young. I should have known she wouldn't have been able to tell I loved her. She wouldn't have believed me even if I would have said 'Sarah, I love you.' She would have just accused me of lying to take the baby. She was too young.  
  
I regret ever falling in love with her, but somehow I do not. I regret ever falling in love with her because I knew that she couldn't love me back. But I do not regret it because somehow I knew and still know that she loves me. I feel it in my heart.   
  
When we were together in the ballroom, I knew that she seen I loved her. I knew that she could see it in my eyes. But somehow, she didn't answer the fact that I was calling to her. Saying 'Sarah, I love you. Won't you be with me forever?' But somehow I still feel it inside my heart. Inside my broken heart and my broken kingdom, I have the love that we shared for a moment. A very long moment, but a moment at that. We shared that love, and I kept it in my heart. I kept it to rest there forever. To remind me of what she looks like when I forget. To remind me of what she sounded like when I forget. If I ever do forget. Which I doubt I ever will.   
  
Until next time,   
Jareth  
  
AN: Well, did you like it? Please r/r. There are more entries to come. 


	2. Entry 2-4

Entry 2  
  
Its been a week since I wrote in this last. I have very little magic left. The goblins can't control the labyrinth. They've tried for too long. I know they have lives with their families.   
  
I still love Sarah even though its beebn almost two months. I still wonder if she loves me. I wonder if she thinks about me as I think about her. Or even remembers who I am. I wonder if she saw me that night sitting outside her window on that branch in my owl form, for I was crying that night.   
  
Not becauser of the party, but because she didn't notice me sitting there. It hurt my heart. But I have exact way of reading her thoughts. And I do not like to invade my love's thoughts and privacy. I know it hurt her when I didn't give Toby back to her, but I couldn't somehow. I have to try to tell her I love her, but I can't think of any way to. I could send her a crystal, but how would it get to her? I have no way of knowing when she's home withough crystals. I'm going to try to see when she's home one day soon.  
  
Until next time,   
Jareth   
  
Entry 3  
  
One weeks gone by again. Ive found out what Aboveground time Sarah comes home from school. 4:00 in the afternoon. I will send a crystal to her room tomorrow, which is Thursday. Goodbye.  
  
Entry 4  
  
Yesterday was Thursday. I sent the crystal into her room after she came home from school. She denies ever loving me unfortunately. I stared into her eyes as she said it. I could tell she was lying. I am in love with her. I will not deny that. But there is everything to love. A beautiful mind and a body to go with it. There is nothing wrong with falling in love and being able to fall back out. It is just impossible for a near-immortal king to fall in love with a mortal teenage girl because, as you have seen, it can have severe damages. My kingdom has seen that too. But I still love Sarah.   
  
Goodbye for now,   
Jareth 


End file.
